


Modest Reserve

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Even during such a singular act, each had their own motives.
Relationships: Lexaeus/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 16
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Modest Reserve

**Author's Note:**

> "KHYML WotD #8: 'diffident'. Also for Luna Tiger."
> 
> July 23, 2006.

Zexion hissed, trying to stay quiet as Lexaeus thrust into him. Penetration wasn't the difficult part - it was what followed. The walls were often not thick enough to keep away the prying ears of others and really, the last thing he wanted was to have to punish Axel's childish taunts about being a screamer.

"Don't hold back," Lexaeus said, his own voice sounding strained. Their bodies moved well enough together as one, but their minds seemed to go in different directions quickly. Even during such a singular act, each had their own motives.

Pleasure, release, control, desperately seeking something not entirely possessed at any time either of them could remember...

Lexaeus' hands were warm against his arousal, stroking almost too roughly but still in a perfect rhythm with the rest of his body. Claiming, perfectly, even if the claim worked both ways.

They had a physical alliance, even if they couldn't quite agree on anything outside of the bed they seemed to share more and more often.

And Lexaeus' mouth was hot on his neck, kissing along his hair line before moving to suck at the spot above his shoulder blade where a mark would form but not be visible underneath the dark cloaks they all wore.

Zexion still tried not to moan, even though he wanted to scream. He knew he was blushing, red, the color of the hearts they didn't have.

That his empty shell could even feel pleasure, or whatever the positive stimulation of nerves could be called as Lexaeus thrusts quickened and the hands on his cock paused for just seconds while adding more of the lubricant that eased the entire encounter.

Finally, his voice getting the better of him as Lexaeus found some lingering, active nerves that stimulated some brilliant memory of bliss, Zexion moaned. And Lexaeus responded, shifting their bodies for further stimulation.

He couldn't even manage a quiet orgasm after that. He wanted to cling to Lexaeus, not the blankets beneath him or the pillow that finally muffled his cries. After... after.

And so much for being quiet.


End file.
